You Picked Me
by passiveagressive
Summary: Bella was changed shortly after moving to forks, then meets the cullens. probably been done before but i like the idea first fanfiction critism welcome thanks disclaimer anything twilight related belongs to stephenie meyer
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sometimes you never know where life is going to take you. It may lead to the happiest most brilliant existence, or it may lead to the loneliest longest existence imaginable. I wish I could say that I have achieved the former but in fact it is the latter that I live. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a vampire.

My human life was pretty plain and monotone. My parents divorced when I was really young, shuffled back and forth between homes. I settled in Phoenix, AZ with my mother until I was seventeen then she remarried and Phil traveled a lot, she wasn't happy away from him. So I moved to Forks, WA where my father lived. I was there three days before the vampire attacked.

I believe the vampire attacked me with the intent to kill me and drank my blood. He would have succeeded if it weren't for the werewolves in the forest. So, instead of just being drained and killed, I started my transformation. The wolves stayed with me the whole time, often discussing what should be done with me. Should they let me live, or was I too much of a danger, they must protect those they love. Three days I withered in agony but no matter how bad the pain I refused to let out a peep.

Finally, the pain started subsiding working from the top of my head and the bottom of my soles to the core of my body. It was like a race to see who could reach the destination first. It ended in a tie, at my heart. It was the single most horrific pain I had ever felt. Imagine acid eroding the outside of your heart while a bomb goes off on the inside. That doesn't even come close to a fraction of the pain I felt. As intense as the pain was, it was quickly replaced with a feeling of relaxation.

I couldn't be laying very comfortably, after all I was on the forest floor for three days, but there wasn't an ache in my body. No sore joints, no knotted muscles, nothing. And I smelled the single most disgusting thing I have ever had the displeasure of inhaling. It made me want to gag and retch.

Slowly, as if to test myself, I opened my eyes, one lid at a time. I was met with a whole new array of colors. The purest I have ever seen. Greens deeper richer more intense than ever. Blue so vivid and clear it made me gasp. Yellows so bright and vibrant I was surprised they didn't bother my eyes. It was magnificent all the colors around me.

I sat up very cautiously incase I had been injured during that immense pain and, for the first time, I noticed three males near me, glaring as if I had offended them somehow. I don't even know them and they look like they want to kill me. All three of them seem to be vibrating with anger, as if they are using every last bit of restraint to stay where they are standing and not attack me.

"What is your problem?" I blurt out before thinking. But right now I don't care for their response. The voice that just escaped my lips, it was like the sound of the purest harp notes, every letter stood as beautifully as the next, each syllable perfect space, each note complimenting the next. That voice, so pure, so brilliant, so beautiful, had come from my lips.

I was to distracted by my voice to be paying attention to the men a few yards away from me. That is until one of them spoke.

"Aren't you afraid?" the tallest, oldest looking one asked.

"Aren't you going to attack us and try sucking our blood?" the smaller of the three asked.

I noticed the third had remained quiet, he had a pained expression on his face, yet it was hard to decipher behind the twisted grimace.

"Why are you unhappy?" I asked looking directly at the quiet man.

I never received and answer, he snarled in my direction and stormed of at a speed I had never witnessed on foot before. The others glared at me and suddenly I didn't feel so comfortable. I felt threatened. Before I knew what I was doing every muscle in my body was tense and I was crouched down ready to protect myself at the slightest sign of danger. It was while I was in the crouch the realization had dawned on me. I knew what had happened. I knew what I had become. Now I knew why these men were disgusted in me. I was a vampire. A vile parasite. A monster.

No, vampires don't exist, they are scary stories to give us a fright and adrenaline rush. Nothing more. But how could I deny it. That man, with eyes blacker than coal, void of anything but cruelty had bit me. He had wanted to suck my blood. He was my proof that this was real.

I heard the silently discussing what to do with me. One was convincing the other if I was going to attack I would have. They couldn't break some treaty unless I attack first. Then they were talking about Dr. Cullen. I had heard of him. He was a big shot doctor at the hospital here. They were going to call him.

I listened to the conversation over the phone. I was amazed I could hear both parties as if they were sitting next to me. I could feel the tension through the air. They didn't seem to like the doctor anymore than they liked me.

The last thing I heard before the phone closed was that Dr. Cullen was on his way. He was going to come see what he could do for me. Can you cure someone from being a vampire? I had never heard of it before. Did vampires even get sick? What was a doctor going to do for me? If I'm a vampire aren't I technically dead?

I guess I would just have to wait to see what the doctor has in store.

In the mean time though I stood, careful not to startle the two men remaining. I wanted to let them know that I was not a danger to them. I didn't like that they were afraid of me, it was an uncomfortable feeling. I was used to being looked upon as vulnerable and weak. Now these men looked at me with fear in their eyes as if I could kill them at any second.

"I do not intend to harm you. I don't know what all has happened to me but I would never harm anyone. No matter what I am." I tried speaking softly portraying that I was not a dangerous beast, like the one who had attacked me.

"Yeah sure, like we would trust a leach." I wondered how they could be so cruel to me. I didn't asked to be bit by a monster. I was though, and I was going to make the best out of a bad situation. If that meant sucking up to rotten egg smelling men than I guess I would have to.

"Where is the man that attacked me? Shouldn't you be home safe so he doesn't attack you? No matter how bad your manners are, you should be home and out of these woods." Then I smelled it. It was a sweet smell, like fresh air in a field of lilies. But it also carried the sent of danger and power.

Moving swiftly from the position I was in I went to stand near the two men. If anything came near I would do my best to protect them. I would do whatever it took to make sure the same thing that happened to me would not happen to them. No one deserved that amount of pain. No one.

As I was distracted with my thoughts the most beautiful man I had every seen stepped through the trees just north of us. I crouched low ready to defend these two when I heard one of them start laughing behind me. It wasn't a happy carefree laugh it was more of the "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" kind of laugh.

"She's trying to protect us. She's trying to be our guardian against him. That is priceless." I wasn't sure which of the two men had spoke but I was willing to bet it had been the smaller of the two. I was really going to have to learn their names.

The gorgeous man held up his hands, as if to show me he meant no harm. Ever so slowly, constantly keeping my eyes on the man, I stood straight. Once I was standing, and not ready to rip him to shreds, the man spoke.

"Truly amazing. The control you have, that is."

Control? Over what? "Excuse me?"

"You're a newborn vampire, you should have drained those two of their blood by now, yet you stand here protecting them as if they have no effect on you"

"They smell bad, does that count?"

That seemed to make the man chuckle. "Pardon me for being so rude, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask yours?"

I actually had to think really hard to remember my name, my own name, finally it came to me, though a bit hazy. "Bella Swan."

"Bella, do you mind accompanying me to my home, this way I may explain things in a more secure setting. Away from dangers."

"Alright, I guess." With that I followed Carlisle through the woods at an incredible pace.

Okay so I've never wrote a fan fiction before I really hope this goes over well. Please just tell me if you like it or not. Even if only one person likes it I will be glad to continue it constructive critism welcome but please don't kill me if you hate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Following Carlisle through the wood was an incredible experience. Everything around me had changed in the three days I had laid in agony on the ground, it was as if the world had become more vibrant, more texture, more perfumed. Everything as I had witnessed as a human seem dulled by what I was viewing now. Miles ahead of me I could see a hummingbird, perfectly, flapping it's wings. I could hear the beat of it's heart. I kept getting so distracted I wasn't paying attention to my feet, which never ended in anything good. Soon I found myself tumbling to the ground. No surprise there, I have never been known for my grace.

Carlisle had stopped while I righted myself, I could see the corner of his mouth tugging up at the sides a little. He was a kind gentle looking man, reminded me of an angel. He is the type of man I would never imagine harming someone, probably why he was a doctor. He wanted to save lives, not take them. He reminded me of a father helping his child take their first steps. I trusted him, I hardly knew the man and I trusted him enough to walk through the woods alone with him, and then go to his house, alone, with him.

"Shall we continue on then?" His voice reminded me of a warm fuzzy blanket, it leaked with sincerity, affection, and security. It was a gentle voice, made me want to listen to him, just to hear him talk again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I am an accident waiting to happen."

"Most vampires never fall, seems like you carried that trait over with you, I wonder what else we have yet to discover about you."

"Carlisle, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Bella, I am here anytime you need to talk."

"What is going to happen with my family, they must be worried about me. I have to tell them I'm okay, don't I?"

"Bella, I'm sorry but you're family had to be convinced you died, the official story is you fell off a cliff on the La Push Reservation. It fits, the day you left the currents were harsh. We had to tell your family a story that couldn't be fought against, the boys who were with you, they are the ones to report it. You can't be around your family anymore. You cannot be around any human right now. You must learn to get control over your bloodlust, I'm surprised you're not attacking everything in sight right now."

"Oh." Wow, that must have sounded stupid but it was all my mind could think about right now. My family, friends, everyone they thought I was dead on the bottom of the ocean somewhere. I wasn't sure if I was technically alive but I was living, wasn't I? I didn't know what to think, or to do, so I just followed the angel in front of me until we came upon a clearing.

I could hear a stream, it sounded really close, I looked to make sure I wasn't about to trip into it, but I noticed it was a good distance away, a ways past the clearing. I looked back up I noticed and elegant home. But the home didn't feel out of place in the woods it felt like it belonged. It was three stories, made of real wood, and glass. The south side wall was pure glass, all the way up to the third floor. The yard was very well kept, perfectly manicured, as if someone measured every single blade of grass to make sure not one was taller than the next. Flowers, all shapes and colors decorated the yard perfectly, not too many, none too big, all in unison with each other. Who ever was their landscaper had worked magic with this lawn. Even with my more acute senses I could not find one mistake.

I had been so distracted I hadn't notice Carlisle continue walking through the yard towards the front door. Embarrassed at being distracted, I followed him. His smile was kind and welcoming as he held the door open for me. The house smelled of that sweet perfume I had smelled before Carlisle appeared before. Only this time it was much more concentrated and had an underlay of a few different scent.

The first thing that hit me was how bright the home was, everything was done in a white décor. It looked like a modern museum. Nothing was out of place, no stains anywhere, everything was free of dust. It was the most beautiful home I have ever been in. I felt out of place amongst the perfection.

Looking around my eyes landed on a group of people. Six of them. The one closest to me was a short girl, very thing, but in an elegant way. Her dark black hair was spiked out in different directions. Her features were just as tiny and perfect as the rest of her. She had gorgeous amber orbs for eyes. Her clothing was obviously expensive and top of the line, not to mention extremely fashionable. She had a kind excited smile on her face and seemed to be fighting the urge to jump.

The man next to her was frightening. Not in the sense that he looked bad, but his entire body was covered in crescent shaped scars. He just screamed danger. Immediately I was on the defensive. Looking him over, he had a lazy look about him. He didn't seem like he was planning on harming me, instead he seemed intent on stopping the pixie from jumping on me. He had blonde hair, darker orbs than the girl, a long lean well defined body but not overtly muscular, more lithe like a cheetah, dangerous, but graceful, calculated, not depending on just muscle to attack. He was truly beautiful in his grace, comfort and power.

The woman on the other side of him had to be the most beautiful woman ever. Her long blonde her perfectly styled, not a strand out of place, was the color of daisies. Her body perfectly designed, elegant and graceful. Even her finger nails were perfect. Her face was perfectly structure, high cheekbones, full lush lips, big eyes, long lashes, perfectly straight nose, perfectly proportioned forehead. Everything about her screamed perfect, except for the scowl she wore.

The man next to her had the biggest goofiest grin on his face I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was extremely muscular, but had something childish and goofy about him. He had dark curly hair. I noticed, like the rest, his eyes were a molten shade of amber. He could crush me with one hand, yet I don't think he ever would harm me unless I threatened his family.

The woman next to him reminded me of a mother. Her features filled with love and affection, soft flowing curves. Her hair was the color of chestnut her features kind and welcoming, she was immediately someone I cared for. I hadn't spoken a word to this woman and I never wanted harm to come to her, so to show her I was safe, I gave her my most genuine smile. I was ecstatic when she gave me one back.

The last man was the most beautiful creature the heavens had blessed upon earth. His hair a copper tone, with auburn streaks. He had a smile upon his face as if he knew everyone's secrets, but he would never tell them. He was tall, around 5'11-6'1 by my guess. His lips full and kissable. Every line, curve and dip in his body was exactly as it should be. Perfectly white straight teeth. Eyes of the deepest richest amber I had ever seen. I found myself getting lost in them. Never wanting to look away, this man, he was perfection. I could spend eternity just staring into those beautiful orbs.

But eternity shattered when Carlisle cleared his throat. The man looked away disappointed and frustrated. Wonder what I did wrong.

"Bella this is my family. There's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Edward," everyone but the blonde nodded, smiled or waved as their name was called in the order they were seated. "Alice and Jasper are the newest members in our family, they're mates. Emmett and Rosalie are together as well. They were the newest before Alive and Jasper. Esme is my wife, she is also like a mother to this bunch and holds us together. Then there is Edward, he was the first one I change."

I smiled at this group, this family. They all complimented each other. The calm collected man with the excited bouncing fairy. The withdrawn, snobby girl with the goofy, fun loving teddy bear. The collected thoughtful man with the loving warm woman. But Edward, he was missing the piece that complimented him. It made me sad to think of such a beautiful charming creature so alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reviews you all left were wonderful, thank you all so very much. My goal for every chapter I write is at least 1500 words. I plan on posting chapters pretty fast, I know I hate waiting for chapters, and in three weeks time I wont have much time to publish chapters during the week. I'm trying to get the story done before then. But if I cannot, please be patient. You are all wonderful readers. And if any of you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Even if it's telling me not to do something, I don't plan on any deaths, actual deaths, in this story, I don't like writing scenes where someone is killed. But I do hope to have dramatic scenes. Also if anyone is willing to be a beta please let me know and we will talk about it. I don't want my Edward to seem so depressed, Bella's blood, since she has none, won't be drawing him in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I smiled politely at them. I liked the pixie girl, her excitement made me happy. The whole atmosphere felt relaxing. I had taken a seat in one of the arm chairs, I felt less obvious sitting rather than standing, though I wasn't. Suddenly the black haired girl squealed and lunged, hugging me, making me tense up. Awkwardly, I patted her back, looking around desperately for help.

"Oh Bella, we're going to be best friends. You'll be one of the best sisters ever!" Alice certainly was an excited girl. Her voice was like perfectly chiming bells, each tone ringing with a beautifully high pitched sound, not the annoying it's-hurting-my-ears type of pitch, but the kind that makes you in awe that anything could sound so pure.

"Alice, give the pour girl some breathing room." Edward, the bronze haired angel, came to my rescue. Once she released me from the hug, though she sat on the arm of the chair playing with my hair, Edward spoke up again, "Hello Bella, you don't have to be afraid. Alice is a very gifted vampire, as is every one in this room in their own way. Alice has the gift of seeing the future, though it's not set in stone."

It was Alice's turn to speak for herself, " I know nothing of my human life, if just a dark void memory. I remembered the name Alice, so I took it as my own. It was kind of scary the first time I had a vision. It was of meeting Jasper at an old 50s diner. I knew I must go. On the way their I had visions of this lot and, along with Jasper, joining their coven. Jasper was a bit iffy at first but I soon convinced him. And though I made them wary, I addressed them by their names right away, these wonderful people accepted us into their home."

Jasper spoke next, "Mighty scary day when you walk into a diner, full of humans, and this little pint sized fairy walks up to you telling you what's going to happen in your life. But my gut told me to trust her, and I'm glad I did. Before Alice I was a monster, changed back during the civil war. I was literally a killing machine. I trained newborns to be fighters and when we were done using them I disposed of them, that is why I have all these scars.

"My gift I've carried through to my vampire life is I can control, and feel, everyone's emotions. In my human life I was very influential, I was able to work my way to the top of the ladder very quickly, I carried that trait over, only now it is multiplied and more intense."

Rosalie spoke up next, "If you don't mind I'd rather not spill my guts out to a stranger, thanks."

I saw where she was coming from, they didn't know me yet they had invited me into their home, shared their past with me. I decided I would tell them mine, what I could remember.

" I was born here but my mother hated the constant rain and cloud cover so she left. We moved south, where it was sunny and warm and my mom and I were happy there. I spent time over the summer here, with my father, but somewhere along the line that changed. My mother recently remarried, he made her happy, when he wasn't away traveling for games. I didn't like her unhappy , so I moved with my father so she could be with her husband. I was only here a few days when the attack happened. I remember the pain more than anything else, it felt like acid, fire, and lava were being pumped into my body. I don't really remember little details, like my parents names, just my love for them."

"We don't maintain many of our human memories, some of us have none. I think it's our mind trying to lessen the pain of losing our old lives. That way we don't grieve over what has been lost but that we move forward onto what we may gain." Gorgeous and smart, two check for Edward. "I was changed in the early 1900s I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle was my doctor, as well as my mothers. When I was near death he had pronounced me dead and took me to the room were the dead were kept till the morgue picked them up. But instead of just leaving me there to die, he carried me to his home, where he changed me. I was his first companion. We have been family for ninety years.

"As Alice can see the future, and Jasper manipulates emotions, I have the ability to read minds. Everyone's that is, except yours. When I tried reading yours at first it came up blank, I thought maybe it was because you were in shock. But, as time has gone on, surely you must have been thinking, registering, what everyone has said, yet I haven't heard a peep. It's like a brick wall is blocking your thoughts."

"I've always been a pretty private person, maybe my privacy is my power. I don't know." I tried explaining but how was I to explain something I had no understanding of? It wasn't too long ago that I thought vampires were just mythical creatures and now here I am in a room full of them, not to mention I myself happen to be a vampire. Speaking of that, "What do you eat? Aren't vampires suppose to be bloodsuckers?"

"We do drink blood. Our coven happens to be a bit abnormal in our world. Most vampires stick to humans, we opted to drink animal blood. It sustains but it also makes us weaker," at Edward's words Emmett scoffed, "Human blood is more appetizing to us and makes us stronger. But none of us want to kill humans, we don't want to be monsters.

"If you are going to stick around us you will need to drink animal blood as well, if you choose to drink human blood, we ask you to leave our area and to hunt elsewhere. We apologize but we must keep ourselves safe."

This beautiful creature was apologizing for not wanting to bring harm upon his family. It was almost laughable, if his face weren't so forlorn. Once again without thinking I blurted out "Why aren't you happy?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're face, it is drawn you seem upset about something. What makes you feel that way?"

"It's just frustrating, not being able to hear what you're thinking. You're a newborn, you should be going crazy with bloodlust, yet here you are. Sitting calmly, not once mentioning getting thirsty, or a burning."

As the words left his lips I learned what he meant, as if just by him mentioning it my throat became uncomfortable, it was as if I hadn't had a drink in years and each second it got worse. "Well thanks to you mentioning it, I now have a burning in my throat, do you have anything to drink?"

Suddenly Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all laughing.

"What is so funny?"

Since the guys were busy laughing Alice answered for me "Bella, silly Bella, you could get a glass of water but it would not help you any, it would taste like mud and you would just have to hack it up. What you need is blood and if you would like, we would be happy to escort you hunting."

I was a bit nervous but if it was going to get rid of this burn I would have accepted the invitation to have my wardrobe completely changed into pink frilly outfits. Thankfully though it wasn't anything I would have been mortified by, after all I have eaten meat my whole life, which meant animals had been digested by my body before, how was this any different?

Alice told me I was welcome to stay dressed as I was , that if I got messing they would have a change of clothes ready for me. I was thankful for new clothes, I had been in the same thing for days now.

So off we were, running, faster more swiftly than the wind. And it was a miracle I only tripped twice. Then I smelt it, it was a rich deep warm smell that made my mouth water. I immediately directed my body that way and without thinking about it pounced on a huge elk. My teeth were sinking through his fur skin and muscles before I could think about it. At my first taste of blood my body exploded in euphoria. I had never know anything to taste so wonderful. It was sweet and nourishing while reminding me of open air and woods and peace and beauty. All this just from one taste. Hungrily I gulped down more and quickly drained the animal. Then I pounced another, I repeated this routine twice more till I felt like I was going to burst. Only once I looked at the dead animals did I feel remorse. I couldn't just leave them hear, so I dug them a deep grave under a tree and sheepishly looked at Edward Emmett Jasper and Alice.

"Sorry," I mumbled my apology embarrassed at what had happened. But when I looked back up at them they all looked kind of proud and it made me give them a small smile.

________________________________

So I know all of you know their stories but Bella doesn't. I promise after this chapter more unique and original things will pop up but first I need help. I want Bella to have a gift but I don't want it to just be a shield. I have an idea but I also want to hear/ read what you have to say. I am giving you a chance to reply till the first. On the First I will choose if I'm going to settle with my Idea or someone else's. I would really like to know your ideas though and I look forward to seeing what you come up with

Chyan


End file.
